


Heartlines

by JasonXavier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, F/F, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonXavier/pseuds/JasonXavier
Summary: A few random Supergirl AU one-shots from promts and just from my head.





	1. Never Been Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie is a pickpocket in a busy club on New Year's eve. Naturally, Alex becomes the night's target.

Maggie takes a slow sip from her vodka soda, hardly making a dent, as her eyes drift from one person to a next, moving through the expanding crowd of the club.

 

She watches as a cute redhead stumbles her way to the bar, heels in hand, as she tries to flag down the bartender.

 

_Too drunk._

 

She concludes, her gaze moving down the throng of people fighting to make their way to order drinks.

 

Her eyes land on a boisterous blonde grinning at the bartender as he sets drinks at least eight down in front of her. Effortlessly, she scoops up the mountain of drinks and practically skips her way back to her group of friends.

 

Though she usually never spends too much time looking at groups of people, she time mostly spent on looking for loners as her target, she lets her curiosity get the better of her.

 

She notices a handsome dark skinned man grinning down at two short haired brunettes as they battle in a wrestling match. The shorter of the two girls struggles for a second before her arm goes down and taller of the two, her hair slightly tinted red, leans back in her chair casually, reaching to sip from her beer.

 

Her eyes lift and scan the club causally and Maggie’s breath hitches when their gazes meet for a moment. Her eyes drop back to her drink as she feels her cheeks grow warm.

 

* * *

 

Nine p.m. turns to ten and ten to eleven but, Maggie still hasn’t found a plausible target.

 

She’s walked the perimeter of the club every hour, her diluted vodka soda long forgotten, but she still hasn’t found anyone she deems naive enough to fall for the tricks of the trade.

 

Though she’s been fighting it all night, her eyes keep finding their way back to the beautiful brunette. And each time her eyes don’t draw her sparkling gaze from her friends, she finds herself more and more disappointed.

 

Ariana Grande’s voice blasts from the D.J.’s speakers in the front of the club and it draws more people onto the dance floor.

 

A mass of blonde hair glides through her peripheral vision, hand in hand with another brunette, her hair pulled into ponytail, as they make their way to the center of the dance floor.

 

Her eyes snap back to the alluring stranger’s table and she notices that she’s sitting by herself, her friends long gone.

 

Maggie’s feet move on their own. She strides around the club, dodging puddles of alcohol gracing the floor and before the song reaches the pre-chorus, she finds herself in front of the stranger, the gaze she’s been longing for finally landing on her once again.

 

“Hey,” Maggie offers as she slides into the booth across from the woman. She keep her voice low and teasing.

 

She watches as arousal flashes in the taller woman’s eyes and Maggie grins, allowing her dimples to peek through.

 

“Would you like to dance?’

 

Maggie asks when she realizes that the stranger isn’t going to respond. Her eyes slowly look over Maggie’s features before a small -almost unnoticeable, smirk rests on her lips and she nods, slipping out of the booth and she walks a few paces before turning back to Maggie’s gaping face.

 

“You coming?”

 

* * *

 

Maggie promised herself that it would be one dance. She knew that was never going to happen.

 

One dance turns to two, then five, then ten. Fast songs turn to to slow, to sexy, to wild and fun, and Maggie’s job settles into the back of her mind. The undeniable pull from the stranger makes it’s way to the forefront of Maggie’s thought and for once, she manages to lose herself in something other than meaningless one-night stands.

 

With the stranger’s intense eyes on her, she almost doesn’t hear the beginning of the countdown signalling the arrival of a new year.

 

10

 

Dark eyes meld with hers and the stranger’s gaze alone takes her breath away.

 

9

 

Their movements slow as the excitement of the new year cracks around them.

 

8

 

Maggie’s hands move of their own volition as they find themselves in the irresistible stranger’s hair.

 

7

 

The smirk that greets her is worth it, she decides, as she feels herself slowly giving into the pull of the woman in front of her.

 

6

 

Their locked gazes remain intense as the stranger’s hands fand their way up to Maggie’s neck. Slowly drawing her in.

 

5

 

Only when they’re less than a breath away does the stranger pause her advances, her eyes boring into the shorter girl’s, silently asking for permission.

 

4

 

Despite her thoughts screaming otherwise, telling herself to take her wallet and leave, reminding herself that the more time she spends with a mark the more likely she’ll get caught, despite a close call or two in the past, she nods. Her thought silence as her eyes drop to the stranger’s mouth, forming a small, sexy smile, and she feels her fear of losing control crawl up her throat.

 

3

 

She doesn’t have time to lose her self control, to relinquish her power to the impossible pull on this amazing stranger because, before she can register the hands pulling on her neck, a silent promise of a kiss in the near future. Before the countdown has even ended, the tall beauty pulls her in with no intention to letting go.

 

 

What was meant to be soft turns hungry in an instant.

 

Maggie feels her sigh into her mouth and as the bar erupts into cheers and hollers and playful jeers as the bystanders watch the couples and hook-ups in motion ring in the new year, as the fireworks outside crash into the air, though she can’t see them, she knows they have nothing on the fireworks erupting in her stomach.

 

The stranger pulls back suddenly, her hands pulling Maggie’s hair and she let’s her head fall back. Let’s her litter her neck with soft kisses and bites. The delicious juxtaposition to their previously shared kiss, rough and demanding, shocks Maggie back to the present.

 

She remembers the goal she was yet to achieve and slowly, she runs her hands down the girl’s back, resting on her ass slightly, taking the groan she receives as the unawareness she was hoping for. She feels something tough in her back pocket.

 

Leather, she concludes.

 

 _Jackpot_.

 

Her hands slip into the taller girl’s pockets, the breathy moan that escapes her distracts the girl just enough for her to pull the wallet out from her pocket.

 

When she pulls Maggie into another kiss, this one slow and toe curling, she wraps arms around her neck, wallet still in hand. As Maggie hear the commotion die down, she allows let’s herself get lost in this woman for another moment more before slowly pulling back, her eyes still closed.

 

When her eyes flutter open, she’s met with intense brown, the stranger’s pupils blown and she smirks. She unravels her arms from around her neck and with a wink, she slips the woman’s wallet in her pocket. With that, she spins around on her heel, throwing a sultry grin over her shoulder as she struts out of the club.

 

* * *

 

Maggie lifts the collar on her jacket as she’s met with the biting air that resides in National city this time of year.

 

She walks casually by drunk party-goers and stumbling couples as she makes her way away from downtown, checking to see if she’s being followed every few minutes.

 

When she can no longer hear the music that will no doubt go on well into the next morning, she slips into an alleyway.

 

As she rest a mirroring wall in the alley, she he reaches into her back pocket and pulls out the stranger’s wallet.

 

Maggie pauses in confusion when she realizes that she didn't grab a wallet.

 

The folded piece of leather opens upwards instead of folding out on itself like a wallet should. Without a second thought Maggie flips open the leather. What she makes her stomach drop.

 

_Alexandra Danvers, F.B.I._

 

It reads.

 

_Shit._


	2. Judge Me By My Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: 
> 
> Character A is a monster that’s living amongst humans. Using baggy clothing and bandages to cover up their scales/invisible skin/wings/etc., A has been able to pass as human and been able to go to high school. 
> 
> Character B is an athlete that left their backpack in their gym locker after PE class. Walking into the locker room, Character B accidentally catches Character A in the middle of changing their clothes.

“You know, if she wore tighter clothes, she would run faster,” Maxwell notes from Maggie’s side, a critical frown resting on his face. 

Maggie follow his line of vision, watching her classmates run to try and finish their mile before the end of the call period. She almost turns back to Maxwell, not understanding what he meant until she lands on the runt of the pack. Alex Danvers. Her oversized clothes billow out behind her as she runs. No doubt dragging her down, making it harder to run. 

“Yeah, I guess,” she shrugs, turning her attention back to  him but he doesn’t move to take his eyes off of Alex. 

“Not only would it help her run,” He grins to himself. “But it would also give me a chance to finally get an idea of what’s underneath her questionable fashion choices.” 

His grin widens before he softly shakes his head, he drops his gaze falling from Alex’s running, sweaty figure and moves to use his phone. Maggie can feel her fists tighten at his words. She wants to make him take back his words, to finally make him understand that women aren’t just on Earth for his viewing pleasure but, out of all the self-righteous, self-aggrandizing, douchebags Maxwell Lord had to be at the top of that list. 

So, she realizes, breaking her fist on his face would be getting her nowhere but benched for the season. 

She sighs, slipping her headphones in her ears as she rests against the chain-link fence outlining the track and field house. Maggie’s eyes just begin to close as the soft crooning of Billy Joel fills her ears. 

It hadn’t been thirty seconds before Coach J’onzz comes stalking over to the pair. 

“Mr. Lord! Ms. Sawyer!” Maggie grimaces as she slips her headphones back into her pocket. “I understand that you’ve finished running your mile, however, you know that phones aren’t to be used in my class.” 

Maggie and Maxwell nod in tandem as Coach J’onzz looks them over. “Another two laps from the two of you.” Maggie barely suppressing the groans that threatened to escape. Instead of audibly voicing her newfound annoyance, she silently walks to the track and picks up her pace as feet hit the pavement. 

By the time Coach blow his whistle, signifying the end of their gym period, Maggie has a thin layer of sweat lining her forehead and her breath is significantly more labored than it was at the end of her original mile. 

She bends over, grabs her knees, and begins breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth to settle her heart rate. Maxwell jogs his way over to her, mimicking her position and breathing patterns for a moment. 

“I’ll meet you outside the girl’s locker room for class?” She manages to huff out between breaths. 

“Yeah,” Maxwell breaths, needing another minute or two to fully catch his breath. With that, she stands and begins making her way back to the gym entrance before slipping into the locker room.

* * *

 

“So, Sawyer, you ready to get back to work?” Maxwell greets as Maggie emerges from the locker room, dressed in her normal all black, her leather jacket tied around her waist. 

“Yeah,” she breathes, adjusting her backpack resting on her right shoulder. “I’m not.” He chuckles as he drapes his arm over her shoulders. 

“What else is knew?” she grunts as she shrugs out of his hold. They walk silently, weaving through a few hallways before Max speaks up again. 

“So, did you do the Spanish homework?” He asks anxiously and she nods. “Always.” He nods, looking ahead. 

They walk a few more steps in silence before Max opens his mouth again, but before he can talk, Maggie beats him to it. 

“Yes, you can copy the homework.” 

He grins down at his victoriously. As if him asking to copy off of her is a new occurrence. Max moves to walk behind her, unzipping her backpack and roughly riffling through the previously tidy contents of her bag. 

“Your Spanish binder isn’t in here, Sawyer.” He notes as he frowns, beginning to go through the backpack again. 

“What?” 

Max nods to himself after checking the contents a second time. He zips up the bag and returns to walking by Maggie’s side. 

“It’s not in there,” Maggie sighs, slipping her backpack off of her shoulder and her jacket from off of her waist. 

“I’ll go check the locker room, take those to class for me?” She takes off down the hall before he has a chance to answer. Maggie sprints back down the hallways that lead to the locker-room, not caring if she runs into anyone in the process. 

She’s been working on her homework for two days and she’s not going to class without it. She’s barely breathing any differently by the time she makes it to the girl’s locker-room but, what she sees when she opens the door takes her breath away. 

Yellow light. 

Hazing through the locker-room. It bounces off of the lockers in fractals, imprinting a fractal pattern onto the walls and floor. 

She advances slowly, quietly, around the corner of the first row of lockers. The gasp that escapes her is anything but silent. Alex Danvers stands in front of her gym locker. 

Shirtless. 

_ Braless _ . 

That sight alone would’ve left Maggie speechless but, what takes her breath away are Alex’s wings. 

Framing her back, the wings stand tall, their chatoyant, glass-like, texture refracting the colors around the room. 

Alex turns, Maggie’s gasp drawing a similar one out of her as she realizes that she’s no longer alone in the room.

“W-what? How?” Maggie manages to sputter as Alex slowly makes her way towards the girl, palms open in surrender as her wings wrap around her torso, covering her chest. 

“Maggie,” The younger girl’s eyes widen as Alex talks. Her voice, normally meek and shy, has whimsical notes she’s never heard before. The new sounds caresses her name and the almost plangent undertones give her chills. 

“I can explain.” 

Maggie’s eyes dart over each illuminated feather, watching as the yellow light turns as pale as Alex’s nervous frame. She watches as the surface of the wings shift, crystallizing like glass, as the light being emitted refracts.

”Can you?” 

Alex lets out a nervous laugh, moving to sit on a nearby bench. Maggie hesitates only for a moment before she takes the seat next to her. 

“How?” She repeats and Alex only offers her a shrug. 

“I was born with them.” She whispers, and Maggie can’t help it as she scoots closer, tentatively running her fingers along the soft feathers lining the frame of her wings. She leans in, watching as the wings shift once again, angling so the glass-like textures create a hazy pink glow that surrounds the girls. 

When she hears Alex’s sharp intake of breath, she glances up at her and she notices that the tint spreading across her cheeks matches the light in the air. 

“They’re beautiful.” The room is suddenly basked in a red glow and Alex has to turn away. Maggie grins to herself as she realizes that she made the older girl blush. 

“Thank you.” She mutters and Maggie can’t help the small chuckle that escapes her. “Look, Maggie,” Alex says as she turns back to the lowerclassman. 

Maggie can feel the mood change and as Alex grows serious, and her wings darken as they being to tint gray. They begin to remind her on cobblestone. 

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” She says as she gestures to her wings, still resting across her chest. 

“Seriously. No one can kn-” 

“Danvers?” 

Alex eyes her warily when her gaze meets a sheepish grin. “Not that I’m complaining but...” Maggie clears her throat as a blush creeps a path up her neck. “I can’t have a serious conversation when you don’t have a shirt on. It’s extremely distracting.” 

Alex stares at her for a moment before a small smile form on her face. Slowly, she stands, her back facing Maggie. 

While her wings stretch to their full size, the feathers spread as they grow. The tiny high-pitched cracks helps to release the tension of being held in all day. 

The wings flap, and with a flash of white, Alex is landing next to her gym bag. The locker doors crash against their frames from the aftershocks of the gust Alex caused and Maggie can only watch in amazement as the girl she’s been watching since freshmen year quickly becomes the most amazing person she’s ever met. 

What Alex pulls out of her bag can only be described as a contraption. The mass of metal and fabric are intertwined expertly and, even if she watches Alex put it on in slow motion, she still could never understand how she got in on her body. 

The piece of clothing rest comfortable against Alex’s toned back and allows her wings to move freely as the front fabric covers her chest. Maggie begins to tease her about it but, as Alex turns around, her comment dies in her throat. 

Alex’s wings are outstretched behind her, backlighting the upperclassman in an off-white glow. Maggie’s eyes move on their own, exploring every visible part of Alex’s body. 

_ She looks empyreal. _ Maggie decides before her eyes find Alex’s. An unapologetic smirk painted onto her face. Alex holds Maggie’s lingering stare for a long moment. 

Her mouth opens slightly but before she has the chance to say anything, the late bell shrills through the speakers overhead. 

_ Right.  _ Maggie thinks.  _ There’s no way I can skip turning in this assignment.  _

Maggie jogs around a few rows of lockers, taking a relieved breath when she spots her Foreign Language binder an inch or two from where she left it. 

When she rounds the lockers again, Alex is already donning her XL shirt and hoodie, wings expertly concealed. Maggie makes her way to the locker room door, pausing before she moves to open it. 

“I won’t tell anyone, Alex.” Maggie states and Alex breaths a noticeable sigh of relief. “Though, I still have some questions.” 

“Of course you do.” She agrees dryly as she rolls her eyes and Maggie throws a grin over she shoulder as she moves to open the door. 

“Hey, Sawyer?” Alex calls. Maggie pauses, her foot holding the door open slightly as she glances curiously back at Alex. 

“Yeah?” 

“If you want to, you could come talk to me after you get done with soccer practice.” Maggie turns to face Alex, an amused eyebrow raised in her behalf. “We could talk a bit more about my wings.” Almost instinctively, Alex’s wings flex, pushing slightly against her clothes, in emphasis. “Yeah.” She confirms as she swings the locker-room door fully open and grins at Alex, her dimples in full display. “It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on Tumblr at ZephyrWriting!


	3. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on how Alex would take breaking up with Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially inspired by ‘Say You Won’t Let Go’ by James Author. I have no idea why but, I kinda wanted some angst in here. Enjoy! I do not have a beta. Any and all mistakes made are mine.

There may be glass crunching beneath her feet; for the first time in four days Alex is noticing things in the world around her.

Probably not as much as she should.

Probably not enough for anyone to deem healthy.

She honestly could not imagine caring about something as flippant as surface scars while she’s trying to bury every memory belonging to her biggest mistake.

So, the feeling of glass cutting into her feet, stinging into her flesh, and coaxing out blood, has become an afterthought.

She doesn’t think twice about stepping over broken frames, barely attempting -and failing- to get out of the way of broken glass.

The blood seeping out of her newly tattered feet flows faster than she would assume normal, a telltale sign that supports Alex may have been living solely off of alcohol.

 

The pain of the liquid burning Alex’s throat - and that of the glass slicing into her feet- is a welcome one.

It’s much more bearable than the pain radiating, _pulsating_ through her.

Each step she makes towards her liquor cabinets, each breath taken from her lungs, each time the pain from the soles of her feet becomes unbearable, is a remedy for her soul.

The trek from the living room to the kitchen makes her muscles ache. It makes her head throb with the burden of keeping her body upright and her heart pound with memories that aren’t welcome.

The fact that she’s coherent enough to remember that she has memories to drown is reason enough to have another drink.

 

The only liquor Alex can reach for is scotch; the beer, rum, and even the merlot she only really kept for Eliza had since been emptied into her bloodstream so, scotch it is.

The only reason scotch- also known the only form alcohol Alex pretends to like- even took as much real-estate it did on her shelves is because it’s Maggie’s favorite drink.

_Maggie._

Her chest clenches as her heartbeat shallows and she can barely find the strength in herself to stop from crying out.

Alex attempts to read the brand on the bottle- she can’t.

The words blur as tears form and the few letters she can still make out swim in her brain.

She sighs into the bottle as her hands shake under the weight of its contents. Most of the alcohol spills along her cheeks, decorating shirt but, Alex doesn’t care. It’s the principle that matters to her.

She needs a break from it all. She needs the alcohol to make her head spin. She needs it to vitiate every thought of Maggie that’s she’s ever had.

Her smile - she takes a sip, the way her eyes sparkle - another one, the way her voice shook with anger and disbelief when she realized that the uncertainty in Alex's voice and the bumbling of her hands did indeed mean Alex was breaking up with her - another.

Alex doesn’t care that her taste buds reject the liquid or the fact that her stomach is coiling.

She imagines that she feels exactly how Maggie felt.

How Maggie _feels._

Though she would never admit it, Alex knows that Kara has been checking up on the detective.

The late night excuses she gives to Alex would normally mean a super-venture but, Alex knows about every emergency, she gets the same calls Kara does and one night when the smell of scotch sends a familiar kick to the gut, she knows just where Kara has been sneaking off to.

She knows from the angry clasp of Kara’s jaw whenever she comes around that Maggie is probably doing just as well as she is.

Alex can’t tell if it’s the memory or the taste of the drink but she can feel what’s in her stomach roil. She can barely set down the bottle before she feels the unpleasant feeling that sends her stumbling to the bathroom.

* * *

Alex rests her head on her hands, her knuckles rapidly turning more pale with each second she keeps her vice grip on the toilet bowl.

She huffs as she feels her stomach twitch. The mixed feeling of keeping both her sobs and alcohol down hits her in waves, the need to release waning in and out.

Before the first retch makes its way out of her, a soft ' _whoosh'_ sounds behind her, the cool breeze it accompanies lets her breathe easier for a moment. Kara’s hands, cool and comforting, silently brush Alex’s matted hair off of her head and away from her mouth.

They sit in still silence.

The tense air is only parted by Alex’s breaths, wrecked and ragged. Alex lets out a groan as her stomach empties and Kara revels in it with a light sigh. Kara feels she deserves this, Alex thinks, turning herself sick with regret.

Alex may have thought she was protecting Maggie with her actions. That yeah, maybe she Maggie wants them to be happy with each other, but she didn’t ask for Cadmus’s threats, being driven to paranoia by the fact that small things in their apartment have been moved ever so slightly.

Maggie would never admit it, it made her jumpy, drove her insane. She wouldn’t make the hard decision. She would do what’s best for herself. So Alex made the decision for her.

Their relationship wasn’t worth the torment from Cadmus. But maybe getting rid of this pain might be.

Kara silently flushes the toilet when she’s finished, setting toothpaste on her toothbrush.

She watches as Alex brushes and when she’s finished, she presses a small kiss to her forehead muttering a ‘Feel better.’ on her way out.

* * *

Maybe it’s true what they say, the eyes are the windows to the soul. But maybe, Alex decides, eyes are traitors.

They convey everything she wants to keep drowned beneath the surface. In the mirror, her eyes are raw, darkened with loss, as the parts of her that were happy only days ago dance in and out of her vision, just out of reach.

It’s then that she decided mirrors do not agree with her.

Or, rather, her fist does not agree with mirrors.

Nevermind the bags under her eyes, her blotchy cheeks, and the fact that her russet hair is starting to look black.

The thing is, the eyes she can keep can keep hard as nails in the D.E.O., the eyes that only ever softened around the people she loved, the eyes that kept her secrets hidden from even herself, convey every thought that she expected the copious amounts of alcohol to suppress, makes her hate herself that much more.

It pushes her off of the edge she’s been teetering on since she let go of Maggie. She wants what she can’t stop seeing to be gone and, before she could make a conscious decision, every mirror in her house has shattered.

She takes a baseball bat to the one in her bedroom, and make turning the glass into sand becomes her new goal in life.

The previous goal, happiness, has since become unattainable and, somehow, beating her closet-door hung mirror to a pulp is a less strenuous task than getting her back.

As her bat reverberates on the ground, continuous staccato shock waves cause tiny glass shrapnel to scatter across the bedroom floor.

She doesn’t want to recognize that my throat feels like it’s ripping as a yell makes its way out of it.

She tries not to recognize the feeling of her arms cramping but, the pain brings Alex to her knees.Her back slams into the closet door and the force is enough for its counterpart to slide open.

She shuts her eyes as tight as I can, creating a physical boundary between the tears threatening to escape and the world in which she can not cry.

These days, her personal boundaries just aren’t cutting it anymore. Only when she feels the moisture behind my eyes fade, does Alex open her eyes.

The sight of her closet half empty sticks out like a sore thumb. Knocks the breath out of her and, sends her running to the bathroom once more. This time, she can not even try to hide the liquid pain seeping out of her eyes.

That night, Alex doesn’t sleep in her apartment. For the first time since moving to National City, she sleeps in a hotel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on Tumblr @ZephyrWriting! I take prompts. Let me know what you think.


	4. Little Possibilites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: Can you write a prompt with Maggie being a non binary detective and she meets Alex a out and proud lesbian waitress at a bar that Maggie frequents at and asks her out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited to say that I have gotten my first prompt on Tumblr! I hope I did it justice. I do not have a beta. Any and all mistakes are mine.

Maggie’s staring.

They’ve been staring at the mysterious brunette since they’ve gotten to the bar. She’s new. She  _ has _ to be new.

Maggie's first case on the NCPD, breaking up a bar fight, had happened at this very bar. They've known every staff member, making sure to keep the environment safe, protecting the first real friend they've made since arriving there. So, she knows or  _knew_ each of the staff in Dollywood. They even went out of their way to get to know most of the customers, recognizing the feeling of loneliness in the stories of fleeing planets and escaping the famine that the nicer aliens share with them.

They should know who this new waitress is.

Maggie's eyes roll over her features, taking in her hair - curled and tucked behind her ear, her friendly smile, the way she makes her customers laugh.

Maggie finds themself staring once again. 

They should stop.

Maggie forces their gaze back down to their phone, trying to find solace in the white noise of patrons human and alien alike going about their night.

They scroll through their messages, checking into work before slipping the device back into their pocket.

One Mississippi.

Two Mississippi.

Their eyes begin to trail around the bar once again, taking in the rowdy game of pool taking place in the corner, watching as a two seemingly drunk aliens demolish a few relatively sober humans, no doubt working towards winning a the substantial stack of bills decorative the edge of the table.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite detective,” M’gann drawls, smiling as a grin stretches over Maggie’s face.

“M’gann, my favorite martian.”  They state, thanking whatever higher power above that she came to distract them from the beauty behind the bar.

“Getting the usual?”

She asks, moving to give them a quick hug.

“Yeah,”

An angry patron grumble’s M’gann’s name from the bar and she shoots him an aggravated look.

“I’ll be right back with your drink.”

Maggie watches as M’gann makes her way back behind the bar and when she crosses over the mysterious beauty, they can’t help but watch as she pours a drink, unconsciously moving to the soft beat of the music playing overhead.

Maggie has no idea what about the woman has peaked their interest.

They’ve seen beautiful women before but, none like her, they think. For better or worse now, they’re interested and interest in itself is a slippery slope to land upon.

M'gann sidles back up to Maggie's table, beer in hand, with a knowing smile resting on her lips. 

"She's new." 

M'gann offers in explanation, they nod, reaching into their pocket and tossing a bill onto the table.

"Thought so."

She slides the bill off the table and into her apron, resting her hand on Maggie's shoulder as she retreats.

"And, she's gay."

 

They can’t quite place what it is about her keeps drawing their eyes her way. It could the way the waitress, presumably a human, doesn’t bat an eye at the alien patrons, that sense of acceptance is something Maggie has always tried to obtain.

Maybe if the waitress could accept aliens, she could acce- Maggie shoves the thought out before they can finish thinking it.

They sigh, dropping their gaze, and letting their hair obscure their vision. They grab their beer, sighing into it as they find their eyes back at the bar.

Their eyebrows draw together in confusion.

She’s gone.

Their eyes dart around the bar, and they jump in surprise when dark eyes collide with theirs.

Their beer spills, amber liquid makes it’s way along the table, tumbling over the opposite edge.

They can feel their embarrassment making it’s way up their cheeks, their blush deepening when they hear M’gann’s laugh, reveling in the situation.

“She’s single you know,” M’gann winks as she passes their table, setting napkins on the spill.

Maggie swears they can hear her chuckle as she continues making her rounds.

Before Maggie can begin to clean up their mess, a slender hand reaches out to sop up the alcohol.

They can only watch as she grabs the napkins, tossing them in the trash before making her way back over to their table and, much to their surprise, settling into the booth opposite the detective.

“Hey, I’m Alex.”

Her voice. Oh  _ god _ , her voice.

“Maggie. They/them.”

Maggie watches as Alex’s eyes trail over their body, taking in their binded chest, leather jacket, and police badge pinned on their pocket.

Alex nods.

“She/her.”

When her eyes meld with theirs again, there’s a sultry glint that hadn’t been there before.

Maggie releases a breath they didn’t realize they were holding.

“So, Maggie, I assume you’re an enforcer of the law,” Alex begins, leaning her elbows on the table. “If the badge is any indication.”

Maggie nods in agreement.

“Detective.”

“Ooh. Tell me about it.”

* * *

It’s one a.m.  _ god _ have they really been talking since nine?

Maggie can't remember the last time they've had such an easy conversation. They're surprised to find Alex can keep up with their wit, matching their sarcasm and keeping them on their toes. 

They like it.

“So let me get this straight,”

Alex manages to make out in between laughs.

“He was riding down Main Street…  _ Naked. _ On a  _ horse. _ ”

All they have to do is nod before Alex falls into another fit of laughter. “I’ve heard some crazy stories, Detective, but, none like those.”

Alex grins and Maggie can’t help but mirror it. They shrug, laughing into their beer, the seventh of the night.

“Yeah well, working in National City never gets old. Though… I imagine you have some crazy customer stories.”

Alex nods empathetically.

“ _ Yeah.  _ This one time, a  Farfarmniflatch came in and-- ”

Maggie laughs incredulously. 

“A  _ what? _ ”

“ A  Farfarmniflatch. Crazy name, I know, ” Alex chuckles at their disbelief. “But one came into the bar and he- well they can shapeshift, so- He came into the bar, looking like Michael Jackson.”

Maggie’s eyebrows life and Alex take that, along with their tilted head as an invitation to continue.

“So, he comes in, gray leather jacket, a single white glove on his left hand, the whole nine yar--.”

A ring sounds across the table as Alex's phone lights up.

She pauses, throwing an apologetic smile Maggie’s way as she reaches to answer it.

“Kara, hey.”

Maggie watches as Alex winces, holding the phone away from her ear as the woman on the other line’s voice blast out the speakers.

“ _ Shit. _ I’m sorry, Kara. I’m still at the bar.”

Alex’s gaze melds with Maggie’s once more, winking at them before moving to stand.

“I’m sorry, Kar, I… Got a little sidetracked.”

She sighs.

“I’m on my way… Did you save me any potstickers?”

Her eyes roll of their own volition when the line cuts out, before slipping it into her pocket.

“Duty calls,”  Alex jokes, as her body leans on Maggie's side on the table, towering over the detective's smaller frame.

“My sister needs me.” Maggie nods in understanding.

“Well, hey,” They say, “Maybe we could do this again sometime, you tell me all about that Farfurma-thingy.”

Alex chuckles softly before nodding, beginning to make her retreat.

“I’d like that… See you around, Detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on Tumblr @ZephyrWriting! I take prompts. Let me know what you think.


	5. #SanversWeek Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a while but, I'm happy to announce that I'm participating in QueerCapWriting's #SanversWeek! Today's prompt: Intimacy.

Before she was disowned, Maggie’s family was all about tradition. 

The way every other Christmas stocking was flipped on the mantle, for instance. 

How her mom would overlook the health risks and make Maggie flour pancakes instead of wheat on every first day of school. Or even her Grandmother’s nightly tea. 

Little acts like those were ingrained in her and even after all these years, she missed the patterns her family followed. 

The stability it implied. 

And while the meticulousness of every task caused a younger Maggie roll her eyes, those were pieces of her past that she never wanted to bury. 

* * *

 

Throughout the years, Maggie tried, and ultimately failed, to make little traditions of her own - having a morning coffee went out the window one of the many times she was running late for work, getting tiramisu when she closed a case got buried by extra paperwork, even remembering to get herself a birthday gift almost seemed like too much of a heady task most years - so she settled for remembering the days that brought back bad memories, to steel herself from her own thoughts so she could soldier through that day, that week, that month. 

Maybe her mind was protecting her this year. 

Maybe she was too busy falling in love, or becoming a member of Supergirl’s family but lucky enough for her - or unlucky, depends on the way you look at it - the weight of the day was lost to her. 

June 18. 

 _Father’s Day._  

It was late on the night before her only day off in weeks and all she could think of was the way her father would wake her up around this time, his voice rough from sleep, asking her if she had anything special to tell him as they sneaked down the stairs to eat a bowl of cereal - the sugary kind that her dad had to keep stashed in the mini-fridge in his shed to keep her mom from finding it and listing all of the reasons this shouldn’t be consumed if they aimed to be healthy - and share small smiles over the rim of her bowl and his glasses. 

The clock blinks 2:17 and all Maggie can feel is her stomach sinking at the fact that her father wouldn’t be calling her today, his voice hadn’t sounded in her ears for far too long. 

She wonders if she would remember his voice if he spoke near her. The thought makes her toss the blanket off of her body, slowly, and carefully, as to not wake Alex, who was sleeping soundly, her back to the unsettled detective.

* * *

The only sound that could be heard in Maggie's apartment is the soft patter of Maggie's socked feet padding across the kitchen floor and the low hum of her air conditioner as it adjusts to combat the heat that comes every morning in National City. 

Maggie's eyes stay trained on her bedroom door, trying to make every step quieter than the last,  even as she opens her freezer and pulls out a pint of ice cream. 

The flavor - chunky monkey - is an afterthought as she tip-toes to her couch, and settles in its softness. 

Her eyes land on the flickering streetlight as she brings a loaded spoon up to her mouth, letting the creamy texture ground her in her apartment as it pulls her away from her memories. 

The sharp 'beep' of a car horn sounds in the distance. Maggie sighs into another spoonful.

* * *

Alex feels the lack of warmth first. 

The chill of the central air runs up her spine as she begins to turn over but, when her body doesn’t come into contact with Maggie's, her eyes open suddenly and a wave of panic adds to the chill running up her spine. 

The reality of their professions jumps her brain into overdrive as she glances around the room for a moment, looking for signs of struggle or forced entry. 

Her gaze focused on the glowing red digits of Maggie’s alarm clock. 3: 47 a.m. Alex’s legs swing out from other the covers and bring her to a stand before her mind can catch up to their movements. 

She takes a moment to steel herself, her toes running through the strand of carpet as blood rushes to her head.  

Alex grabs a gun from Maggie’s bedside table before stalking - slowly and with purpose - across the room. 

She takes a grounding breath and with her back settled against the wall, she peeks over her shoulder. 

Alex didn’t know what she was expecting exactly but the sight of her girlfriend, curled the far side of the couch, eyes trained on something outside of her window, with two emptied pints of ice cream on the coffee table isn't it. 

The sight brings a sad smile to her face. 

Placing the gun onto Maggie’s dresser, Alex emerges from her girlfriend’s bedroom, keeping her gaze locked on the side of Maggie’s head as she glides across the porcelain tiles on the kitchen floor. 

The sound of cool air rushing out of the freezer sounds through the silent apartment and Alex can hear the ‘clink’ as Maggie drops her spoon on the wood flooring in surprise. 

Alex grins to herself softly before reaching for the last pint of ice cream in the freezer and grabbing two spoons out of the drawer. 

She silently offers Maggie a clean spoon as she relaxes into the opposite side of the couch. They sit quietly for a moment as Alex opens her pint, slowly dragging a spoon through it, bringing it to her lips. 

“Vegan,” Alex states with mock disdain. “Gross.”  

Maggie can’t help but chuckle as warmth spreads through her. The sound of Maggie’s laugh disperses the tension in Alex’s shoulder as her fear-induced panic tentatively begins dissipating. 

“So,” Maggie starts, “What are you doing awake Danvers? Don’t you have to go save the world in the morning?” 

Alex's eyes roll of their own volition. 

“Wasn’t it you that once told that ‘justice never sleeps?’” Maggie huffs out a laugh, “And I could ask you the same question.” 

Maggie’s shoulders sag in response as she sighs around another spoonful of her ice cream. 

“It’s just that Father’s day is tomorr- or, I guess, today,  and I just...” 

Alex nods and as a wave of love and adoration and understanding hits Maggie, her eyes can’t help but well. In one swift movement, Alex bends, gathers Maggie’s legs, and places them in her lap.

Alex’s thumb grazes Maggie's leg as she trails words like ‘love’ and ‘always’ on her skin and the contentment that flows through Maggie’s veins uproots her sadness and makes her crave more of Alex’s light. 

She can’t tell how long they sit there, content in their closeness. Even though Alex's presence makes turns the memories of her family into afterthoughts, the reality of the time persuaded Maggie to move. 

And though her heart screams in protest, she retracts her legs from Alex's hold, attracting Alex’s gaze to hers. 

“You really should get back to sleep, Danvers. You have to go to work early in the morning.” Maggie voices and Alex opens her arms in response. Maggie doesn’t hesitate to take the invitation, slipping into Alex's hold. 

She releases a shuddering breath as she feels Alex’s hand slip under her shirt, trailing her nails up across her back and she sinks further into the contact. 

“I’m sure the world can do without me tomorrow. The world has the Super Cousins and Guardian…. Performing their acts of vigilante justice.” Maggie giggles into Alex's neck as the D.E.O. agents grins down at her. 

They both know that if there’s a real emergency they’ll both have to go in tomorrow but that doesn’t stop Maggie’s eyes from welling as she realizes that this woman - this _soldier_ who lives the work she’s been given, who follows orders, whose pride and self-worth is tied to her accomplishments - wants to skip work for her, to take care of her.

Though this day has only ever brought pain to her, in the hazy yellow glow of a lamp settleD on her end table, wrapped in a blanket of comfort and kept promises, Maggie thinks that maybe, _just maybe_ , she and Alex can make their own traditions.

 

* * *

 

 

_Sadly I am beta-less, any mistakes are mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!! Come hang with me on Tumblr @WLWater. My ask box is always open.


	6. #SanversWeek Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On today's day of #SanversWeek 2k17, the prompt is: Nerd Girlfriends.

This was killing her grade.

It wasn’t her fault, per se.

If you ask her, Alex would blame whatever higher being above - Rao, God, an omniscient Overlord mayhaps - made Maggie Sawyer so damn beautiful.

(While cursing said being for making her so damn _gay_.)

This was Alex’s favorite class.

Chemistry was the one class that she didn’t need to study for, it just came naturally to her. And in a house where she had to get good grades, had to make her mother proud, had to honor her father’s memory… Being able to sit back and expertly solve chemical equations is something Alex had come to cherish.

Until about a week after the second semester starts.

Alex’s can’t truly explain what made her look up from her work the moment she did, right in time to watch the Principle Perry introduce a new student.

(And though Alex would hate to admit it, her heart lifted at the sight of the deepest dimples she had ever seen.)

Her chest tightened when Maggie said hello, and when Alex finally got to take the girl in, she could almost feel her pupils dilating to see more of her.

She was sunk before Maggie even knew who she was.

//

And even now, almost a month a later, Alex could barely believe that this girl- a grade younger but still more mature than anymore in her grade, someone who didn’t stumble over pronouncing dehydrogenase, and actively chose to say deoxyribose nucleic acid instead of opting for the abbreviated version- could even exist. 

Alex never truly figured out how to not fixate on something that fascinated her and when the thing that made her mind flip and her heart spin was chemistry, it wasn’t an issue. 

But now that this mysterious beauty who transferred from Blue Springs, Nebraska of all places, was the one thing she could focus on… Alex could barely list all the base pairs without her mind wandering back to her.

Alex’s skin crawled as she imagined her mother’s gaze - disapproving and unwavering - scrutinizing her every move and the words 

“You do not have time for these kinds of distractions, Alexandra,” rang in her ears. 

But at the moment, she doesn’t care about what she doesn’t have time for because her mind is focused on soft, inviting eyes, not the material she’s retained from hearing her parents talk about their jobs over the years.

“Ms. Danvers?”

_I wonder if dimples are genetic._

“Ms. Danvers.”

_Do her parents have dimples or did God just think that she would need dimples to kill poor baby gays like m-_

“Ms. _Danvers_.”

Alex’s gaze snaps from the smaller girl’s dimples into the dark, challenging eyes of Dr. Gomez. “Yes, sir?” Alex squeaks as her ears begin tint pink.

Laughter bubbles up around the room, causing her blush to grow in intensity and she can feel her best friend and lab partner, Lucy Lane, eyeing her with amusement.

“Would you care to check Mr. Seay’s equation?”

Alex’s throat clears as she nods, almost imperceivable, and focuses her eyes on the board over Dr. Gomez’s shoulder.

 _Okay_ , she thinks her eyes trail over the equation, _Well if it’s going from a solid state into a gaseous state wouldn’t both the subscript and the coefficient be…_

She smiles sheepishly as her eyes lock with her teacher’s and he stares her down expectantly.

“Well, Sir, shouldn’t nitrogen’s subscript and coefficient be both be two?”

The incredulous sigh that escapes Dr. Gomez as he nods, making his way back to his desk, is something Alex has come to expect in these last few weeks.

Nevermind her status as the nerd in this class, her good grades could only her so far if her mind - and eyes - are drawn to Maggie.

“I don’t know how you do it.” Lucy groans as Alex shifts lower into her seat. 

“I study.” Alex deadpans and Lucy’s eyes roll as a mischievous smile stretches across her face. 

“No, I mean, I don’t get how you can get caught staring at Sawyer over there for the 4th time this period and still not have detention yet.” Alex groans quietly at the accusation.

“It’s not that bad is it?” She whispers as her blush comes crawling back with a vengeance. “No hun, it’s worse.”

“Ms. Lane, Ms. Danvers,” The duo’s heads lift simultaneously, sporting matching grimaces as Dr. Gomez glares that them. 

“Yes, Dr. Gomez,” Lucy says as her grimace turns into an unapologetic smirk. 

“Perhaps you should go sit by Susan for the time being,” He states as his gaze settles on Lucy. 

“Ms. Lane, kindly switch places with Ms. Sawyer.” and she sighs, collecting her papers in her hands before making her way across the room, voicing her displeasure the entire way there.

The sharpness of Lucy’s glare as she begins her retreat quickly and unexpectedly is replaced with dimples she’s only ever seen from afar. 

Her heartbeat beings to rival the cadence of a jackhammer and for a long moment, Alex is afraid that Kara is going to burst through her classroom door to make sure she’s not going into cardiac arrest.

Alex’s body tensed as Maggie squeezed behind her to reach her seat. Her hand grazes Alex’s back for a moment and the contact makes Alex’s breath hitch so loudly that she’s worried the rest of the class heard it. 

(And as Dr. Gomez stops handing out papers to glance at her, she’s almost sure they did.)

“Okay Ladies and Gentleman, with the partner at your desk attempt to find what the resulting compound of our previous equation will be. And, whether or not the compound would be safe to touch.”

Alex is almost taken aback by Maggie’s intelligence. The ease at which she answers questions in class - always confident, always correct - had drawn Alex to her impossibly more but _this_ \- the way she can stay focus while being inconceivably charming, and even when she introduces a differing perspective she does it without sounding righteous, or all-knowing - makes Alex’s fascination with her grow.

//

When the time comes for everyone to present their answers Alex and Maggie sit quietly, stealing glances while they think the other isn’t looking as they so over their answers yet again, just to make sure that their science is indeed right,

“Alex and Maggie, what conclusion did you two come to?”

“Right… Well, first,” Maggie starts as she tosses an assured smile Alex’s way, “First the equation on the board makes the compound Nitrogen triiodide.”

“And Nitrogen triiodide,” Alex continues without missing a beat, “Is a very unstable compound. And due to a very large steric strain, it is known to explode at the slightest vibration.”

“And so, no, this compound is not safe to touch.”

Dr. Gomez’s small approving nod causing a matching smile to adorn their faces and Maggies chuckles lowly as the remaining two groups rush to change their answers.

When the bell sounds overhead, as everyone begins to gather their things and head to their next period, Maggie pauses to watch Alex load her bag.

“You know, I don’t really do well with partners,” Maggie states “But today I think we made a pretty good team,” Alex hopes the way her heart flips at having Maggie’s dimples directed at her isn’t present on her face as she replies.

“Yeah, I guess we did.”

With a head tilt and an equally as tempting smile to match, Maggie slips out the door.

* * *

_Sadly I am beta-less, any mistakes are mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Come chill and talk about headcanons with me on @WLWater on tumblr. Comments are much appreciated.


	7. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate HSAU Part 1. (Slight Canon Divergence, Alex and Maggie meet in Midvale and become fast friends. In this universe, you know who your soulmate it by way of your first kiss.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was cleaning out my files and I found this so I decided to edit it and release it so...

“I told Kate.”

Maggie says as she whirlwinds herself into Alex’s bedroom. Alex jumps, her earphones ripping out of her ears as she tries and fails to stop her open biology notebook from falling to the floor with a resounding thud. ‘I Wanna Be Sedated’ by Ramones bleeds into the air.

“ _What_.”

Alex asks as she scrambles to pause her music before giving Maggie her undivided attention. Maggie smiles sheepishly as she gathers Alex’s scattered papers from the floor before placing them on her nightstand.

Alex asks as she scrambles to pause her music before giving Maggie her undivided attention. Maggie smiles sheepishly as she gathers Alex’s scattered papers from the floor before placing them on her nightstand.

“Sorry that I didn’t call I just- I needed to talk to you about this before I explode.” Maggie blurts out and Alex pats the open space next to her and Maggie accepts the invitation.

“Well? What happened?” Alex asks hesitantly and Maggie groans as she drops her head into Alex’s lap, draping her arms over her eyes.

“She rejected me.” Alex lets out a silent gasp. “ _She_ rejected _you?_ ”Alex stutters as she gapes at Maggie’s withering frame. “Who would do that?

Maggie sighs as Alex moves to slide Maggie’s arm from her eyes. Alex’s eyes mesh with her best friend’s and the sadness radiating in them makes her frown. “She did,” Slowly, Maggie stands. “Convincingly.”

Maggie's head shakes blowing out a frustrated breath, “I thought I wanted to talk about it but, on second thought…” Alex watches her expectantly as she moves to leave. “I just want to go home and pretend my punching bag is my emotions.”

Before she can fully turn away, Alex’s hand shoots out to grasp Maggie’s elbow.

“I’m sorry. I know how much you liked her.” Maggie nods.

“And I know that you want to go and lose your cool a bit but,” Alex shrugs sheepishly. “Maybe instead of that... you could spend the night here? We could go to the arcade, watch all the movies you love to hate and forget all about her.”

Maggie smiles a little and Alex can’t help but mirror it as she begins to notice the shorter girl’s dimples to peek out.

“I might even let you win at pool this time.” A grin makes its way across Maggie’s face as a competitive fire ignites in her eyes and Alex beams.

“We’ll see about that.” She replies as she starts to make her retreat. Alex’s hand travels down her forearm and when their hands connect, Maggie intertwines them. “I’ll be back in an hour or two.” Alex squeezes her hand before severing their connection. “Yeah, okay. I'll see you then.”

* * *

 

“ _Danvers_ , didn’t you say you would let me win this game?” Maggie groans and Alex laughs softly as she rounds the table, pulling the pool balls out of the overflowing pockets – most of which she sank herself, thank you very much.

“I said I _might_.” Alex shrugs. “Besides, you couldn’t win even if I tried to lose.” Maggie gasps her indignation before shoving her best friend playfully.

“ _Thanks._ That makes me feel so much better.” Maggie mutters and while Alex is sure that Maggie meant her words to be lighthearted, she can hear the pain hidden behind them. Alex frowns.

Though Maggie tried her hardest to put on a brave face, to smile and laugh, Alex always knew when she was faking. Maggie tries –and fails- to ignore the purposeful stare Alex sends her way.

“I’m okay, Alex.”

“Bullshit.”

Maggie sighs, shaking her head adamantly. She knew that she couldn't escape Alex's ever-present concern.

“Hey,” Alex offers and Maggie turns and makes her way to one of the booths lining the back wall of the arcade, sensing that her time to relax and escape her feelings just ended.

“How are you?” Maggie pauses a moment before she replies.

“I’m fi-”

“Don’t lie to me, Sawyer.” Maggie gives a soft small smile that Alex immediately reciprocates. “I just… I really thought that she could be my soulmate.” Alex tilts her head in confusion – a habit she was picking up from Maggie, no doubt. The shorter girl lets out a humorless laugh. “Not that I'll ever know now,” She mutters while running a hand through her hair.

Alex sighs. She gets it, she does. Alex knows how much society puts so much pressure on everyone to meet their soulmate young, to fall young. The longer you know your soulmate, the more time that's spent _being_  a soulmate, after all.

So how can she make her feel complete when the entire world says that you're not _truly_ yourself without your other half?

“Maggie,” She doesn't look up. “Maggie just, just _listen to me for a second._ ” Maggie's eyes snap up to Alex's and she can feel her heart tearing at the wetness shining in them.

“It's okay. You don't need to meet your soulmate right now. You will eventually. And... Even if you _never do,_ that's okay, too.” The scoff that leaves Maggie's lips isn't a welcome sound but as Alex grabs Maggie's hands, caressing them in her own, the scoff gets stuck in Maggie's throat.

“Not everyone finds their soulmate, Maggie. It's not as big of a deal as society makes it out to be. You can be happy without a soulmate. It's okay. Don't stress over one person. If Kate really is your soulmate, she'll come around,” Maggie's the first to break eye contact, turning away as tears begin to fall and Alex reaches out, cupping her cheek in her hand and using her thumbs to wipe the streaming evidence of her pain away.

“Okay,” Maggie whispers, her voice breaking halfway through.

“Okay?” Alex asks.

“Yeah, Danvers. _Okay_.”

* * *

 

The arcade isn't far from either of their houses, ten minutes at most, but when Maggie asked Alex to drop her off at her house, promising that she'll get a change of clothes and walk over to the Danvers residence in an hour or two, Alex decided to take the long way home.

She took the express was until she was out of Midvale, somehow finding herself by the ocean.

She sits on the roof of her car, hugging her knees to her chest as she stares out at the choppy waves. Her thoughts are stuck on Maggie, wondering how _anyone_ could make Maggie feel the way she is.

Though she didn't say it, Alex knows that Maggie's struggling to find her purpose. Not only in this new town but in life, in general. She'd moved to Midvale with her aunt months ago and ever since they met in their A.P. Science class, the pair became fast friends. She was the most intriguing girl Alex has ever met. Even when her walls were the size of the Eiffel.

She knew there was something weighing her down from her previous town. How she would clam up at the mention of her parents or why _exactly_ she began living with her aunt and got transferred to a new school in the middle her senior year. So Alex didn't pry. She didn't know the more complicated parts of her past.

Or, at least she didn't until a couple weeks ago when Maggie received a text at lunch that sent her bolting to the bathroom. Alex found her in a stall, shaking, with her head in her hands, only being able to say the words _'My Dad.'_  It was that day that Alex found out about what happened in Nebraska – and about Maggie's sexuality.

That day, Alex's fascination for her only grew. And when Maggie made her swear up and down that Alex was okay with being friends with a lesbian, her protectiveness of her grew as well. So, no, she didn't understand it. She couldn't fathom why Kate would reject her. She was openly LGBT and overall a pretty good person. _(Or so she thought.)_ So _why_ wouldn't she want to be with Maggie?

She was actual sunshine – Almost as much as Kara was – her sky was just littered with a few storm clouds. Alex could argue that, that plays a huge part in Maggie's beauty. _Her perfect smile and swoon-worthy dimples were just bonuses,_  Alex thought, blushing to herself.

She took a deep breath, letting the salty scent of sea air calm her. She shook her head in a vain attempt to make that thought go away. She's always thought that Maggie was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen.

Alex has eyes, after all.

So she just... couldn't help it.

She couldn't help the sparks that travel up her arm whenever she has Maggie in her arms, soft and vulnerable. She couldn't help that all she ever wanted to do was be in Maggie's presence, to make ever one of her hardships disappear, solve all her problems.

She'd only ever felt that with Kara but not as intense. It wasn't a _need_ with Kara. Not like it was with Maggie.

She especially didn't want to kiss Kara like she wanted to kiss Maggie.

She huffed, frustrated that she's been keeping this to herself. Her feelings for Maggie were manageable. Moreso when she wasn't around her, or when they were hanging out with other people.

Alex had amazing self-control, so these feelings weren't something that she necessarily struggled with not acting upon. She just did what was natural, what would make her happy and would keep Maggie comfortable and unsuspecting.

Until she had the nerve to tell her. To figure out... _whatever_ it was that she felt for her. But it only got worse when Maggie had begun crushing on Kate Kane.

Before today, she'd had nothing personal to hold against her. She was smart, athletic, and anyone with eyes could see that she was pretty...

She just couldn't for the life of her figure out why Maggie had feelings for someone that would barely give her the light of day when she was right there... Loving her with everything she had

She huffed once more, hopping off the roof of her car before slipping back into the driver's seat. She needed to vent.

* * *

 

“Well does this mean- I mean, are you... Gay?”

Kara asks as Alex rests her head in the crook of her little sister’s neck, sighing as Kara rests her arm on her shoulder, squeezing slightly. “I don’t know,” Alex sighs.

“All I know is that I like Maggie.” She shakes her head as she tries pushing feelings far from her brain. _It’s illogical_ , she concludes, _idiotic even_. They’re best friends.

“…I don’t see what the problem is, Alex. If you like her… Tell her.” A humorless chuckle escapes the older Danvers sister.

“It isn’t that simple.”

“And why isn’t it?” Kara asks as her shoulders lift in emphasis. Alex stands and begins to pace, trying desperately to work her work out her nerves in a more effective way than wringing her hands together.

“ _Because_ Kara… It doesn’t matter if we’re best friends or not.” She frowns down at her. “Remember when Maggie was dating Kayla? She just came out. ‘…fresh off the boat.’ Maggie called her.” A sad smile stretches its way across Alex’s face.

“She cried for three days when they broke up.” Kara looks up at her sister, remembers how Maggie bunked at the Danvers household for weeks. She was glued to Alex’s side and her normally bright eyes turned dark; stained red. “She doesn’t want to be anyone else’s experiment, Kar.” Kara’s head falls in understanding.

“But Ale-“

“…It doesn’t matter, anyway… I wouldn’t… It would ruin our friendship. She’s too important.” Alex concludes. Kara’s mouth opens and closes in rapid succession, her mouth not keeping up with everything she wants to say. Every “ _Yes, but...”_  and “ _Alex, that’s a cop-out, and you know it.”_ and “ _But what if she feels the same?”_ and “ _That’s bullsh- bull crap…"_ is lost in her mind. But when Alex turns to leave, all of her jumbled thoughts escape at once.

“But-, Alex what if- you don’t even know how she feels. Give her a chance. She just- That’s a _horrible_  excuse.” Alex’s head tilts in confusion and amusement- a habit she’s started picking up from Maggie, no doubt. Kara takes that as an invitation to continue.

“It’s just,” Kara takes a moment to gather her thoughts together so they don’t all spill into a jumbled mess, once again. “If you were so worried about ruining your friendship – and I’m not saying you aren’t- you wouldn’t have fallen for her in the first place.” Alex scoffs. “I don’t think that’s how feelings work.” She mutters as she makes her way towards the door.

“Alex, _wait._ ” Kara sighs and the brunette stalls for a moment. “Maggie's sleeping over later. Don’t say anything, yeah?” She doesn’t wait for a reply.

* * *

 

They were hate watching Grease.

Well, _Maggie,_ was hate watching Grease. Alex was watching Maggie.

Rizzo singing 'Sandra Dee' was resonating throughout the Danvers household. The images flashing on screen ran along Maggie's face and Alex found it hard not to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Maggie sighs dreamily when Sandy emerges on screen again, turning to face Alex and giving her a soft, shy smile when she see's that Alex had been staring. “She's cute,” Maggie said, tilting her head towards the screen.

“Sandy?” Alex asks, frowning in distaste as Maggie simply nods. “She reminds me of Kara.” Maggie hums in agreement.

“I see your point,” Maggie chuckled, tilting her head towards Alex's. They stood like that for a while, breathing each other's air, their eyes locked. Maggie couldn't tell that she was leaning in, slowly but steadily. Before she could tell what was happening, their lips were millimeters apart.

Maggie could tell that Alex was nervous as slow, shallow breaths escaped her. But she could tell she wanted this, her eyes were dilated and her gaze was settled on her lips.

Maggie didn't think as she moved forward, she just knew that this kiss was something that they wanted. She caressed her cheeks before pulling Alex closer, fitting their lips together.

It's like a light switch.

It was supposed to be light and sweet and chaste. But the moment their lips tough, the air around them grows heavy needy. They moaned into each other's mouth at the contact.

Maggie moves, straddling Alec without breaking their kiss. The movement makes the remote and their shared bowl of popcorn tumble to the floor but neither of them are themselves enough to care. Alex is so very overwhelmed, this kiss is everything, all she can sense is Maggie.

She doesn't care that Kara is right upstairs and her heartbeat is beating loud enough for her to be concerned, or the fact the Eliza is in the other room, working on paperwork, all she can feel, all she can smell, all that her brain can register is Maggie and the only thought going through Alex's head is:

We're soulmates, we're soulmates, _we're soulmates._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the first fic I ever released... Validate younger me? Kudos and Comments make my fingers write faster and prompts - via my Tumblr, @WLWater or in a comment below - are awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction! Let me know what you think. Follow me on Tumblr for Supergirl trash at ZephyrWriting.


End file.
